This invention relates to therapy tools for applying pressure to muscles of the human body for the purpose of relieving pain or tension.
Studies have shown that by applying point pressure on sore muscles, one can activate tension release that can help alleviate tension headaches, neck pain, back aches and other muscle related pains. In order to accomplish tension release, light pressure might be required in sensitive areas of the body while stronger pressure may be required and can be tolerated in many areas of the body that are not as sensitive. Professional chiropractors have applied pressure in this manner to sore muscles for years and have achieved considerable success with this technique. When done properly, this method of tension release can cause the patient to experience a natural soothing feeling of relaxation.
The term "trigger points" is used sometimes to designate pain points in the body that many medical therapies try to relieve or deactivate. One such well known therapy is known as myotherapy and the techniques of this therapy call for pressure to be exerted on these points in the body to deactivate or detrigger these particular points, followed by performance of specific exercises. The technique can result in the relief of pain or stress without the use of drugs. The pressure can be exerted to detrigger the trigger points by a therapist using a part of his or her body, ie. fingers, knuckles and elbows. Of course, such therapy necessitates that a second person be able to act as the therapist and this is a significant drawback.
There is a need to improve the manner in which pain or stress therapy such as myotherapy can be performed when one needs to do it to oneself. In particular, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive tool that can be used by an individual to detrigger his own or her own trigger points.
Recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,747 issued Jul. 31, 1990 to Gregory Newth et al describes a hand operated tool for deactivating trigger points in the body, which tool comprises a slightly curved, elongate handle with a flattened section. The flattened section includes a single round protrusion and an eye hook at the tip. A flexible strap is connected to the eye hook and is used to manipulate the tool while applying pressure to a trigger point. This known tool suffers from several drawbacks, including the fact that it can be difficult to use for the purpose of applying pressure to certain specific areas of the body, partly due to the flexibility of the strap. It is also limited to applying pressure by means of a single protrusion only and does not easily permit, for example, the application or pressure to two opposing areas of the body or a limb at the same time. Furthermore, the tool may not be particularly suitable for applying pressure to certain areas of the body such as to an arm or leg.